Guardian Angel
by Zain
Summary: R-rated for later chapters. Remus was depressed untill Severus shows up and sorts him out. Now Remus is getting his life back together and trying to help others do the same.
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Angel  
  
Disclaimer- I wish I was the owner of Harry Potter. Unfortunately I'm not so don't sue. A/N Hello people! This is my first attempt at fan-fiction so please be gentle. /Blah blah/-thoughts.  
  
Chapter one- Great idea  
  
Remus was sitting alone in his room. After he left the ministry all he did was sit in his bedroom and some times wrote to Harry or replied to mail he received. He knew he was depressed and he did nothing to try and change that. He had little to none visitors and liked it that way. His stomach growled. He sighed and left the room for his kitchen. The last thing he wanted was for McGonagall to make her weekly visit and scald him for not eating and threaten him with St. Mungo's again. He'd just put the kettle on when there was a knock at the door. "Strange." He muttered walking out of the kitchen, "she doesn't usually visit until Friday." He looked at the calendar to make sure he wasn't completely losing track of time. No he was right it was only Wednesday.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked gripping his wand in his pocket.  
  
"Me." Was the simple answer he got but he knew who it was straight away. He opened the door.  
  
"Severus." Remus nodded and let him in. Severus walked straight into the living room.  
  
"Make yourself at home." He murmured shutting the door. "So? To what do I owe this visit?" He forced a smile.  
  
"I was, am worried about your elf -err-health." Severus confessed. Remus was rather shocked.  
  
"Oh a-and why is that?" He asked fidgeting. The kettle started whistling Remus stood.  
  
"Let me." Severus said standing too.  
  
"I'm okay." He lied.  
  
"Fine we'll both do it." Remus raised an eyebrow and started to grin. "Make the tea! You are so childish sometimes. Grow up!" Remus pouted.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't do that act your age!" Severus tried to sound serious but failed miserably. He began to grin as well.  
  
After they had both made tea they went back into the living room of Remus' small cottage. "So Severus erm you were worried about me?" Remus fidgeted a little. Severus was incredibly calm. /When you told him he didn't laugh.that was a good sign wasn't it? Yes! Of course it was! If you can scare the hell out of every student in Hogwarts you can do this!/ Severus' eyes were glazed over whilst he had his mental battle. Remus waved his hand in front of Severus' eyes. No reaction. He clicked his fingers a couple of times. Still, no reaction. Remus got a little worried. He stood and shook Severus.  
  
"What?" Severus snapped.  
  
"Erm, sorry. I was a bit scared. Your eyes got all glazed over, sorry." Remus trailed off a little embarrassed of his rash actions. Severus just smiled a little at how cute Remus looked whilst embarrassed.  
  
"Yes I was-am worried about you Remus. Look at you you're wasting away. I know you've already had McGonagall breathing down your neck but you don't understand it's because she cares. I can't force you to eat and it's obvious you're depressed! Listen don't get angry at me for saying this but would Sirius like you to act like this? I may not have been his best friend but even I can admit he cared about you! If he were here now what would he say? Well?"  
  
That was the first time anyone had spoken about Sirius since he passed away.and funnily enough Remus felt that what Severus was saying was true. And his question.  
  
"He'd probably smack me around the back of my head and yell saying that I should enjoy my life." Remus smiled he could almost imagine Sirius' carefree voice impersonating McGonagall. Tears welled in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. Severus saw the tears /oh god I'm no good in these situations! /  
  
"Exactly right Remus, He would, I mustn't stay too long, will you be okay alone?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you Severus."  
  
"Don't try anything stupid like hunting Bellatrix and the dark lord down."  
  
-Three days later-  
  
-Dumbledore's office-  
  
"Albus think about it! I can cast the charms around my house and find a secret keeper, please. Voldemort wouldn't expect it and no one except the order and a few ministry officials will know! And it will put the Dursley's out of danger and maybe it will cheer Harry up a little.we all know he needs it Albus. We can have Arthur sign it personally after all he's the new minister since that idiot Fudge left."  
  
Albus was thinking the proposal over. Yes Harry needed a little happiness and the Dursley's were out of danger. Arthur would obviously agree. He sighed rubbing his tired eyes that no longer held his famous twinkle.  
  
"If you can get legal guardianship, with Harry's approval then I can't stop you. And you are right it would be for the better."  
  
"Thank you I'll first ask Arthur, then find a secret keeper, then I'll take the documents to Privet drive before signing them so I can get Harry's consent."  
  
Remus did exactly what he said. First he had all legal documents signed by Arthur but he kept his word and didn't sign them until Harry's consent. Then came the trickiest part, finding a good secret keeper, one he could trust. It wasn't easy he wouldn't have had one if it weren't for Severus.again.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Remus was sat in his living room assessing all possible candidates for being his, no Harry's secret keeper. Harry's life may depend on his decision. He sat staring at the adoption papers, and then there was a sharp knock at the door.  
  
"Hello?" He asked through the door hand firmly on his wand.  
  
"It's me again." Spoke the familiar drawl. Remus sighed and loosened his grip on his wand. He opened the door. Severus walked in and took his usual place in the living room.  
  
"Albus has informed me of what you are planning on doing Remus." He drawled as Remus sat down.  
  
"Oh." Remus got ready for a lecture. There was none. He looked at Severus suspiciously.  
  
"And?" He asked.  
  
"I think it's a great idea." Remus let out the breath he'd been holding in subconsciously.  
  
"Thank you Severus, there's only one problem. I can't find a damned secret keeper!"  
  
"That's why I came here Remus, listen I may not be trustworthy in your eyes but I can detect any poisons and I can tell when anyone tries to slip me something like a truth potion, so I would be able to help."  
  
"Really? Thanks, but why? I thought you hate Harry with a passion."  
  
"It isn't just for Harry." Severus stopped abruptly. /I've already been over this! The other day I let out too many emotions! / Think. "Dumbledore's 'suggested' it, as usual, so Remus, do you agree?"  
  
"Yes of course I do! Thank you!"  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N Sorry I ended Remus' depression so suddenly but I didn't like him being sad and I wanted to get on with the story without dragging it on. Please R/R ^-^ BYE! 


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian Angel  
  
Disclaimer- DO NOT OWN! A/N Hello again in this chappie we finally see how Harry's feeling ^-^ /Blah blah/-thoughts Do you have any ideas to help me? Or anything you'd like to happen in the story? If so just say.  
  
Chapter two- Yes or No  
  
Remus was on his way to number four Privet Drive. He was thinking over all the reactions he may get from Harry.  
  
/ What if he rejects me and says I can't replace Sirius? What if he comes just to get away from his wretched family but resents me all the same? What if he's ecstatic about the idea and then I get him killed? Whoa chill out Remus, if you can put up with being a werewolf all these years/ he shuddered /you can handle Harry's rejection. Okay./  
  
-Privet Drive-  
  
"BOY! Get down here! If you think you're going to endanger my family with your presence and not do anything around this house you're sadly mistaken!" Vernon roared from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Petunia Dursley hushed her husband by putting her hand on his shoulder. She led him to the kitchen. Harry was there and he was making the breakfast that Vernon was shouting for.  
  
He was like a robot. His face was blank and his eyes dead, almost as though a Dementor had swooped down on him and sucked his soul out through the dreaded Dementor's kiss.  
  
/ It's entirely your fault your God father died.  
  
No it isn't.  
  
Of course it is! Don't deny it. If you had taken occlumency seriously he'd still be here and everyone would be happy.  
  
Y-you're right. It was entirely fault, is entirely my fault that this, all of this despair is happening to everyone.  
  
Of course I'm right, I mean let's list them shall we? Your mother and Father died because of you. After all Voldemort just wanted you didn't he? Then there was Cedric Diggory. You suggested that you both took the cup and once again somebody died because all Voldemort wanted was you. Then there was the most recent victim of yours, Sirius Black. And surprise, surprise! He died because all Voldemort was 'the prophesy' so he could get rid of you. I'll tell you one thing you're one hell of a good luck charm! I know! Alright? I know. Can't you leave me to suffer in silence?  
  
No this is too fun! Besides it's not my fault I'm here it's yours so I'm making the most of it! Hey do you think that if you handed yourself in to Voldemort you'd be doing everyone a favour? Personally I think you would.  
  
I suppose I would, I wish I knew where he was. I guess I'll just have to wait until he tries to murder me again and give in.  
  
Finally something we agree on! Well now that's settled your 'family' wants to talk to you. /  
  
"Harry!" Vernon yelled for the fifth time.  
  
"It's no use Vernon he's been doing this since he got back from that school. You'll have to wait for him to wake from it, it's like a coma. He'll wake when he's ready."  
  
After Petunia had heard about everything that had happened to Harry over his school years she held a deep care for the boy, but she was very subtle with these new emotions. She'd received a letter from Albus Dumbledore, personally requesting she keep an eye on Harry. Then he went on to explain everything that happened to Harry since his first year.  
  
Harry suddenly snapped out of his coma-like state and remarkably he was still making the breakfast during his mental struggle which he had once again lost.  
  
"Yes uncle Vernon?" He inquired un-fazed.  
  
"W-we were w-worr-. Get on with the breakfast boy!" Vernon spluttered.  
  
So Harry did as he was told and carried on with breakfast. After he had served it he went upstairs. He didn't feel like eating at all. He was sitting on his bed in darkness, contemplating his surrender to Voldemort.  
  
There was a knock at the door downstairs. Harry ignored it and stayed silent. Well he did his best to ignore it until Vernon started yelling again.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He bellowed, "We down want your kind around here now go away!" Harry couldn't help but be curious. He snuck out of his room quietly and stood at the top of the stairs. At the door was a very angry purple-faced Vernon and a very timid looking Remus Lupin. Harry couldn't help but brighten a little.  
  
"L-listen sir I'm here to speak to your nephew that's all, please let me in and I'll be safe to tell you more. Only for a few minutes, please hear me out. It may be to your benefit." Remus pleaded.  
  
"Fine!" Spat Vernon. Remus walked in and Vernon slammed the door.  
  
"Well?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"You see. The reason I'm here is because of Harry. I was one of his teachers at school and I was one of his God father's best friends. You see before Sirius regretfully passed away," He took a deep breath to calm himself, "he asked me to ensure Harry was safe and happy. So from the ministry I gained legal guardianship over Harry."  
  
What Remus didn't say here was that he had a hell of a job with this task. If it weren't for Arthur being the minister now he'd never had gained guardianship over Harry. Sometimes the ministry was so critical towards Werewolves that it sickened Remus to the core.  
  
"Anyway if Harry and you agree, I can take him away today. Your family will be safe and I'd have Harry, so hopefully we'll all be happy."  
  
Vernon thought the suggestion over and quickly came to his decision.  
  
"I agree." Harry ran back to his room dumfounded. Also because Vernon would no doubt shout Harry down and he'd be pissed if he found him eavesdropping.  
  
"BOY!" Came the predicted bellow of his uncle.  
  
Harry ran downstairs.  
  
"Yes uncle Vernon?" He asked. He already knew his answer. Yes. Plain and simple, at this moment he didn't care about the little voice in his head.  
  
/ Great Harry! Good decision! You're leaving the family you don't give a shit about and are moving in with someone you do care about so you can have him killed as well? You're pathetic!  
  
No! Not this time. I won't listen.  
  
What? You don't have a choice I'm here whether you like it or not!  
  
NO. I. DON'T! /  
  
Whilst he was having this battle Vernon explained everything that he'd just heard so he didn't miss anything big.  
  
"Well do you agree?"  
  
"Yes I do, I'll go pack!"  
  
"Great." Remus smiled.  
  
A/N Hello people! Sorry about Harry. I realised that he went like Gollum off of Lord of the rings. ^-^ R/R Please! Also tell me if I need to extend or shorten my chapters please. I'm not very sure U_U 


End file.
